


К вопросу о том, что не прибито

by Nightlegs



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlegs/pseuds/Nightlegs
Summary: – Ты видел свое досье?– Давно. Там произошли какие-то изменения?– О да. Появилась запись о том, что ты – клептоман.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	К вопросу о том, что не прибито

Соло шагал так стремительно и целенаправленно, что Илья был совершенно уверен: столкновения не избежать. И Илья предусмотрительно поднял руку, чтобы упереться Соло в грудь и успеть затормозить его до полного контакта.  
Соло резко перехватил его руку и отвел в сторону, сокращая дистанцию до критической.  
– Ты копался в моем шкафу? – вопросительную интонацию Соло добавил разве что из вежливости. Они оба понимали, что это утверждение, и поэтому Илья не посчитал нужным отвечать.  
– У меня была веская причина.  
Илья прекрасно знал, что не оставил следов при обыске комнаты Соло. И не сомневался, что наметанный глаз Соло не мог не обнаружить отсутствие следов.  
– Мне всегда было интересно, Большевик… Веская причина в твоем понимании – это сколько в денежном эквиваленте?  
Илья подумал несколько секунд – честно попытался вспомнить, – но сдался, вывернул руку из все еще держащей его ладони Соло и полез во внутренний карман куртки за ответом.  
Гребень пришлось пару раз провернуть в пальцах, прежде чем Илья обнаружил выбитую мелким шрифтом надпись.  
– Цена: Пятнадцать копеек, – прочитал Илья вслух.  
Соло чуть заметно нахмурился, мысленно переводя советскую валюту в более привычную, нахмурился сильнее, отобрал гребень и лично проверил цену.  
– Как низко я пал, – заключил Соло, аккуратно убрал гребень обратно в карман Ильи, поправил ему воротник, разгладил рукава, проведя ладонями от плеч до ладоней…  
И ушел с самым невозмутимым видом.  
С самым подозрительным из всех невозмутимых видов, что Илья видел.

Наполеон не сомневался, что щеколда на двери его комнаты никак ему не поможет. Но запереться все-таки очень хотелось.  
Хотя бы для того, чтобы посмотреть, то именно случится. Курякин просто откроет дверь, даже не почувствовав присутствие щеколды? Или, может быть, случайно вынесет дверь вместе с косяком и частью стены? Очень интересно.  
Любопытство почти пересилило чувство самосохранения Наполеона (опасно приближаться к двери, сквозь которую в любую секунду может появиться взбешенный Курякин!), он уже поднялся с места...  
Реальность, как бывает в случае Курякина, превзошла все ожидания. Дверь распахнулась с такой силой, что ее ручка оставила на стене заметную вмятину.  
Наполеон успел сделать глубокий вдох перед тем, как Курякин поймал его за узел галстука и потянул к себе и немного вверх.  
– Где?  
– Не волнуйся так, ничего страшного не случилось. – Стараясь не делать резких движений, Соло поднес часы почти к самому носу Курякина и чуть покачал ими. – В целости и сохранности.  
Курякин тут же схватил часы, осмотрел бегло и бережно надел.  
– Всего лишь хотел узнать их стоимость, – объяснил Наполеон. – Они ничем не отличаются от других часов той же серии. И оцениваются рублей в двадцать, в лучшем случае – тридцать.  
– Мне казалось, что ты давно понял, что их ценность не в этом.  
– Понял. Но убедиться все равно надо было.  
Наполеон собирался пообещать Курякину, что подобный инцидент больше не повторится, но пока он поправлял галстук – Курякин успел скрыться.

Пятка Габи чувствительно уперлась Соло в бедро.  
– Ты видел свое досье?  
– Давно. Там произошли какие-то изменения?  
– О да. Появилась запись о том, что ты – клептоман. И эта запись сделана с характерным русским акцентом.  
– Но это же неверно. У меня нет никакого влечения к воровству.  
– Разве?  
– Да. Воровством я занимался исключительно ради наживы.  
– А, как бы их тактичнее назвать, последние инциденты?  
– Это скорее относится к тому, что я – азартный игрок. Но об этом и раньше было написано в моем досье.  
Габи очень хотелось уточнить подробности того, каковы правила этой игры и какие именно личные вещи Курякина участвуют, и нельзя ли ей присоединиться, но стоило ей открыть рот – их обоих оглушил страшный грохот, доносящийся из комнаты Ильи.  
– Пойду проверю, – предложила Габи.  
И вернулась через пять минут.  
– Он прибивает свои вещи к полу. Я разглядела бумажник, часы, бритвенный набор в футляре…  
– Допустим, мне понятен мотив его действий. Но откуда он взял молоток и гвозди?  
– Я спросила об этом. Он их привез с собой.  
– И он считает, что подобные вещи в чемодане никому не покажутся подозрительными?  
– Он сказал, что по легенде он – советский инженер. И что никого не удивит, если советский инженер возит с собой в командировку вещи первой необходимости.  
Соло задумался. То, что условия игры усложнились, его не пугало. Но нужно было как-то придумать, как спросить у портье гвоздодер, не нарушив своего образа.


End file.
